


Últimas palavras não ditas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Nos seus momentos finais, Spock se arrepende das coisas que nunca disse.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock





	Últimas palavras não ditas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final words unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750190) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A radiação corroeu seu corpo, derretendo sua pele, quebrando seus tecidos, queimando uma luz branca pura em suas retinas que seria a última coisa que ele veria em sua vida, mas ela não podia quebrar seu laço mental, não podia o impedir de se arrastar até seu norte verdadeiro, e ela tinha misericordiosamente mantido sua audição e sua voz, lhe dando uma última chance de se despedir.

Ele se arrastou para o mais perto que podia, se apoiando no vidro que os separava, sabendo que esse o mais perto que poderia chegar de Jim, que essa seria a última conversa que teriam, que era cedo demais e ele nem ao menos podia tocar nele agora, por mais que desejasse isso mais intensamente do que já tinha desejado por toda a sua vida.

Em seus últimos momentos, ele se arrependeu de todas as coisas que nunca pode dizer para Jim, quase o bastante para ignorar todas as pessoas na volta deles e dizer elas agora, mas ele foi impedido pelas mesmas razões de sempre, e então a única coisa que podia fazer era pressionar sua mão contra o vidro e torcer que através do laço pudesse mostrar por uma última vez os sentimentos que nunca pode declarar.


End file.
